1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric grill and, more particularly, to an electric grill that is safer and easier to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric grills generally include a base, an electric heating tube mounted in the base and heated by electricity, a grill plate placed above the electric heating element for barbecue purposes or the like, and a separate conduction control device. The electric heating tube includes a terminal extending beyond the base. The grill can be removed from the base for cleaning purposes. The conduction control device includes a power cable with a plug for connection with a regular power source. The conduction control device further includes a controller having a switch and a temperature control circuit. The conduction control device further includes a terminal for coupling with the terminal of the electric heating tube to power the electric heating tube for heating the food placed on the grill plate. However, when a user removes the grill plate from the base, the electric heating tube is still in a heating condition, leading to the risk of injury to the user. Furthermore, the user has to carry the conduction control device separate from the other components of the electric grill, which is troublesome. Furthermore, the electric grill can not work when the conduction control device is lost.
Thus, a need exists for an electric grill and, more particularly, to an electric grill that is safer and easier to use.